


Home Is

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: maybe something about home and identity





	Home Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts), [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



"You ever get tired of all this wandering about?" Flint grumped at his companion.

Tas grinned at him, shaking his head. "Never!"

"Don't you go borrowing anything here!" Flint decreed, but he dropped down on his bed and studied the smaller, almost irrepressibly young man. "Do family and home have no pull on you at all?"

Tas flopped down on Flint's bed, sprawling out sideways on it.

"I know where family is, and it's good to run into them. But where I find home, and who I am? Is with us."

Flint swallowed hard. "Well, I suppose that's our truth."


End file.
